Killionaire medal
The Killionaire medal is represented as a black hexagon with 10 platinum/silver stars. It is awarded for getting a 10th kill within 4 seconds of your 9th. Unlike Halo 2 s "Killimanjaro" medal, this does not repeat if you kill 10+ opponents within four seconds of the previous kill, except in Campaign Scoring. This is the hardest multi-kill medal to achieve, as there are no multi-kill medals beyond this point. Also, it should be noted that you will most likely get the Killing Frenzy medal after earning this. The maximum time for getting this medal is 36 seconds, as you have a maximum of four seconds between each kill. In Halo 4 it is 40.5 seconds and 4.5 seconds, respectively. Methods ''Halo 3'' Multiplayer * When Bungie opened up the Grifball playlist on March 6, the medal became much easier to achieve. * This can also be more easily achieved through using Team Swords on Multi-Team. * Other ways to get this medal easier are as follows: ** Being the gunner of a Gauss Warthog. ** Playing Swords on Small Maps such as Epitaph or Guardian, while having an Overshield. ** Killing people with an Oddball while in a Bubble Shield or Regenerator. ** Killing Zombies with a shotgun in the playlist, Living Dead. The best gametype to do this is Brains, due to the Zombies having no shields. ** Playing in Team SWAT, due to the lack of shields and instant headshots. ''Halo 3: ODST'' In Firefight mode, getting multi-kill medals get progressively more points, the pinnacle being the Killionaire. Using these methods to get the medal help get more points, and as a result can help if trying to get the achievement for racking up 200,000 points on that particular level. *In Firefight mode for Halo 3: ODST, an easy way to get it is to use the Automag against a large group of grunts with the Cowbell skull and the Grunt Birthday Party skull, using the Automag to quickly score multiple headshots, and the explosion from the headshots, possibly killing other foes. That combined with sticking a Brute can gain the medal. This method is especially effective during bonus rounds. *At the end of a round, gather power weapons dropped by Chieftains like Gravity Hammers and the Fuel Rod Gun. When the next round starts, use them liberally against the packs of Jackals and Grunts that drop from Phantoms. Because of the weapon's high power and the enemy's low health, this is a good way rack up lots of kills very quickly. This method is especially effective during bonus rounds. *Early in a round, using the turrets against the packs of approaching Grunts and Jackals is an effective way to quickly eliminate them and get this medal. This method isn't as effective in bonus rounds due to the constant grenade throwing by enemies, and their higher health. *Using an automatic weapon to kill Drones is also a good way to rack up kills. ''Halo: Reach'' *An easy way to achieve this in Campaign mode is on ONI Sword Base. After destroying the two wraiths when you're leaving the main complex, make sure the door to the base remains open so you can drop the Target Locator back inside. When you fix the radio relay and active the AA gun and come back, there should be more shots in the Locator. As soon as you re-enter the base, target the hill as all the enemies come down, This method usually results in a Killionaire. *In Firefight mode, there are countless ways to set up a game in which attaining a Killionaire is extremely simple. For instance, select the Gruntpocalypse gametype, set all enemies to be Hunters, equip yourself with a Rocket Launcher (with Bottomless Clip) and a Jet Pack (with Unlimited usage), set your damage to 300%, set your jump height to 300%, and turn off the Mythic skull in the Bonus Round. If you pick the right map (both Beachhead and Holdout work very well for this), not only will you be high enough to avoid enemy fire, but it is possible to earn the Unfrigginbelievable medal within the Bonus Round of Set 05, which takes roughly 40 minutes if you can work quickly enough. Trivia *This medal did not have an audio file in the Halo Reach Public Beta, in other words, the Announcer did not shout Killionaire! when the medal was earned. *In ODST, it is possible to have more Killionaire medals than Killpocalyse medals (or any other below) as consecutive kill medals are awarded after a player stops getting kills with the allocated 4 second time interval. *If the medal is awarded in a match of Halo: Reach Firefight, the achievement Crowd Control is unlocked.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_073010 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 7/30/10] Gallery H3 Medal Killionaire.png|The medal in Halo 3 killionaire.png|The medal as it appears in the Halo: Reach Beta Halo Reach Killionaire Render.png|The medal in Halo: Reach. Sources Category:Halo: Spartan Assault Medals